Applications (“apps”) for various computing devices, and particularly mobile computing devices such as smart phones, sometimes require knowledge of the device's location. The location of the device can be accomplished in various ways, such as global positioning systems (GPS) and analysis of information from WiFi and cell towers, for example. Different processes for determining device location may have varying levels of accurateness, and the device resources required to determine device location may vary among different locational awareness processes.